Kokoro no Tsubasa
by KylaranAeldin
Summary: Naru Narusegawa has left Keitaro Urashima in a broken hearted state. A year later, will his attitude change? You'll guess the pairing by the first chapter. XD Rating subject to change. AU!
1. Prelude

-----------------------------------  
Disclaimer:  
I don't own Love Hina. Love Hina is property of Ken Akamatsu.

Kokoro no Tsubasa  
Wings of the Heart

Prelude

Could I have imagined anything worse than this? The pain, sharp and true, pulsing with each step I made down the stone-paved ground. I felt that deep pounding within my chest, the quick beat of my heart. I could hear nothing but the rain on the polished stone, their constant sounds mixing with the echoes of pained yells and panting breath.

I soon lost those who ran behind me, my athletic body allowing me to endure this long, painful run. What surprised me was that the one whom I was folowing ran more than I ever could've imagine. He drove himself to follow the one he loved, even if he would collapse. I could see him slowing, his movements, although keeping his pace, seemed to tire.

And then, it stopped.

I heaved, sucking air into my lungs at such a rapid rate, I felt that they would explode, but I continued standing, several feet behind him. He was on his knees, face in his hands, and his back was shaking. I didn't want to move any closer, so I could do nothing else but wait. They eventually caught up, stopping by my side. None of us wanted to be the one to break the silence. But we had to.

"Senpai?"

The man infront of us stopped his shaking, arms moving to wipe the tears that came to him. He stood, not daring to turn around, his hands clenched together tightly, as if perhaps that coud distract his pain.

"I'm sorry everyone, please, there's no need for you all to be out here..." It seemed he refused to face us.

None of us moved. We all knew that we had to be here. He was in pain, and we wanted to confort him, and share his heartbreak with us. I said to myself I would stay here, no matter the rain or wind, and I'm sure the others had said the same to themselves.

"Sempai? Please come back in with us. We're so far from Hinata- Sou..." Shinobu's voice trailed off.

He said nothing, keeping his face forward so we could only see the back of his head. I couldn't help but wonder if Shinobu did right, but it was dark, raining, and windy. None of us knew that this would only be the beginning of something that none of us would be able to endure for long. This would be the beginning of Keitaro Urashima's long and curving path to putting his heart in one piece.


	2. A Flying Sensation

-----------------------------------

Disclaimer:

I don't own Love Hina. Love Hina is property of Ken Akamatsu.

-----------------------------------

Kokoro no Tsubasa

Wings of the Heart

Chapter 1

"Motoko-chan?" There was a moment taken to register the words as I opened my eyes.

"Urashima? What are you doing at the door? I swear, if this is some sort of perverted joke... You will find yourself floating in space!" I knew my threat had fallen of ears that did not listen.

"Gomen nasai, Motoko-chan, but I could not sleep. I was wondering if we could train longer today?" Keitaro's voice was monotone.

I'm still afraid of that voice with no feeling, even after almost a year of his lethargy. I couldn't help but shudder in in my bed.

"What is the time, Urashima?" My eyes were closed again.

"Three in the morning." He replied from somewhere beyond my door.

A light turned on, and I could see the minute amount of light that peeked from below the door. Unable to supress a sigh, I pushed myself off the futon I slept on, and stood to dress myself for the morning's training.

Ever since Keitaro had been abandoned by Naru, he's had only a few hours of sleep at night, as well as no energy for anything. Anything but kendo. It had been a week after his pain had begun when he approached me one morning as I came downstairs for breakfast. I remember the way he had asked me to guide him through the techniques of kendo. I had to comply. I could not say no to the man who had both saved my life.

"Motoko-chan?" There was no impatience in his voice.

"A minute, Urashima." It took me no waste of energy or time putting on my garments. I had done this every day for so long now, I could choose the right clothing to wear blindfolded.

Keitaro stepped back as I opened the door, shinai in hand, and waiting to follow me to the roof of Hinata-Sou.

'Can he be rid of his demons?' I wondered, heart beginning to pound with a dull ache.

'Perhaps if he would stop thinking of Naru, I would be able to reach him as he did me, when I needed aid.'

"Motoko-chan?" Once again, his voice broke my thoughts.

I found myself standing still on the rooftop, eyes blankly staring at the sky in front of me. It was time to begin the day with exercises.

Keitaro began the same time I did, moving as slow and steadily as was needed of the starting warm-ups. No matter how much we practiced, I was surprised he could wield the wooden practice sword so well. When he began his lessons, there was no miscommunication, no clumsiness. He had changed. No longer was he the shy, perverted and a bit naive boy from over a year ago. He had long since changed.

It had began with his work with Seta, and it was continuing now. Flowing movements of power manifested him, eyes closed, feet always landing perfectly in correspondence with one another. There was a fire in his eyes, something that came to him only when he was dreaming of her. For some strange reason, he seemed to find the art of swordsmanship comforting in the continual repetition of exercises.

I watched him, my own feet able to work together well enough that I could focus my attention on the man nearby. I could not feel that usual ache in my chest, but I knew it was there. Every time I thought of Keitaro, there would be a dull pounding from within me, and it would eventually become painful.

'I'm in love with him, but I could never tell him. I've always been jealous of Naru. I would never come close to her beauty and intelligence. I was undoubtably one of the women farthest away from feminity. I-'

My train of thought ended as my blade fell onto the roof, clattering to a stop somewhere close. My eyes widened, horrified at the site of the ground. The roof's edge was visible, showing that I would come to a crushing end due to my own sorrow and pain. I had only one reaction.

"Keitaro!" The scream echoed, piercing the night in its strength, backed by surprise.

There was no expectation of anything, except for the pain that hit me when my legs were bruised upon the gutter at the edge of the roof, and then the air that rushed past me. I merely dropped... And dropped...

But fate would have its mark upon everything. My eyes snapped open as I felt something grab me around the waist. Strong arms encircling me in a protective embrace.

'So this must be a messenger ready to bring my soul to the gods,' I thought briefly.

And then the impact came. My eyes were shut again.

There was no darkness, there was no rock solid resistance to me. Only a very strange, soft landing. But the softness ended as I felt my body's force meet some solid below the softness. And only a strange sound reached my ears as I could hear two small cracks from within the thing that I had landed upon. And that strong feeling of something wrapped about me stayed, not losing its strength and protectiveness.

My eyes opened, wishing to examine what object I broke. but to my surprise, there was only a hakama and gi, gray in color, as well as black hair. My eyes went wide.

The black hair I saw everyday.

The kendo practice clothing I saw every morning.

The feeling of something wrapped about me.

I had landed on none other than Keitaro Urashima, the man I loved. Now his arms were weakly holding me. My face was on his chest, listening to nothing.

Nothing.

It registered finally. my head shot up, arms propelling me upwards immediately. I found myself swaying upon my feet, barely able to keep my vision straight, I collapsed onto the short grass and hard packed dirt. Several failures brought success. I managed to stand on my two feet, almost tripping towards the fallen body of Keitaro.

"Keitaro! Keitaro!" I hoped my cries were loud enough to rouse the other residents of the house.

Checking for a pulse, and finding a faint, slow beat, I began hoping. My shins began to hurt, as well as a stiff pain in my knee. I collapse by Keitaro, now becoming angry. Angry at only one thing.

Myself.

This was the second time he had saved her, this time a physical death rather than an emotional one. And I could do nothing to help.

I pushed myself up, sitting on the green grass. Sakura blossoms all around the house began to gently float down. A breeze had started, causing the beautiful petals of the Sakura to fall. A beautiful death. And it was all my fault.

Nothing could be felt after - my world had darkened into oblivion.

---------------------------------

Author's Note: Gomen! I'm sorry for the short chapters. I just wish to put thi story up and have some reviews to guide my along the way. Be nice, now!

-Ky.


	3. Within the Embrace of Darkness

-----------------------------------  
Disclaimer:  
I don't own Love Hina. Love Hina is property of Ken Akamatsu.

Kokoro no Tsubasa  
Wings of the Heart

Chapter 2

"Motoko?" I heard in the darkness.

"Hai, Urashima?" I had not spoken, I was sure of it.

"We can do it, you know? We'll be able to end this entire episode. The training was intense, but there is no doubt you'll be free of me." I heard the feeling in his voice, of how.... Joyous, perhaps, he sounded.

I felt myself stiffen the slightest. 'Does he detest me so? I almost wish... Perhaps it would be better if we were indeed married. Damn you, Keitaro. You're kind soul has led me to spend much time with you. And your devotion to breaking away this foul bond has been unwavering. Does this mean you truly care for me, now that I am in trouble? Or does this reflect your desire to reach Narusegawa?

The feelings I felt changed. They were calmer now, the heating emotions replaced by calmer ones. There was no doubt where I was, within this darkness. It was easy to recall the time when I had fallen for a man, the one who had been through a moments of tortue all because of me. And yet, I never heard him complain once. There was no doubt that Naru had been far more aggravated as usual. The guilt I had had within was so strong, I could barely keep myself together.

The voices continued.

"Motoko! We did it! We won! Now, you can go back to your first love - the sword! I guess you'll be better off rid of me, ne, Motoko?" I felt him smile. How? I knew that feeling I had, every time he would look at me, which had developed during the final stages of our training together. I remember his informality... How comforting it had been.

I felt myself reply with a smile as well. "Urashima, after today, you realize I will not reduce your punishment if I catch you in an act?" Something within me churned. I had listened to this in my head so many times... Why now? Why such memories in darkness? How many times had I realized my folly in letting him back to Naru? I was such a coward, how could I have been as such?

"Eh, time to tell the news, Motoko. Would you like the honor?" The scene I had memorized. I hated this the most, it showed how much I had changed into a fool. This was weakness, and this was also pain. I felt him smile at me once again.

"Urashima, go ahead. I am tired, I believe I'll rest out here for some time." What a lie. I wanted to spend more time with him, but I was an idiot.

"Well, I hope you'll feel better, Motoko. Ja ne!" I could feel the rushing of air suddenly, coming at me. There was something from within me that symbolized the sensation of a free fall. I knew what had happened. This had been where he had run up the steps and threw open the doors to Hinata-Sou, screaming "We did it! We did it!" repeatedly.

The skies appeared. Nothing else. A vast expanse of brilliant light blue was visible in all directions. A sigh of relief echoed from me. I felt safe. But it did not last.

I realized where my sensation of falling had come from. Finally, vision had come to me, driving the darkness away, and revealing my vulnerability. I knew I was dropping. And I knew it would never end. Could this be a sign of my future? Myself forever falling into pity and despair? I have long since admitted my love for Keitaro, but the ghosts have not let me alone. His pain affected me. It affected us all. And I could do nothing but watch him, and realize my sadness was his fault.

No blame was placed on him. I was the weakling. I was the one who could not let myself come to terms with how much of a coward I am. That man had taught me some things more important than the sword, especially the strength of heart needed to be happy. I had none of that, but he did.

I had no more time to think of my grievances. The sensation had returned, and I continued to fall. I knew, in my heart, it would not end. It soon became dark. The numbness never came. And the gut-clenching feeling had never left.

But there was darkness again, this time punctuated by the occasional word. Soon, an occasional sentence as well. These voices did not belong to my memories. They had not come to haunt me, but rather to bring me from these disturbing thoughts.

"Poor Motoko-sempai!" Shinobu's voice had long since changed, I recognized it without even realizing I had.

"She must feel guilt for what she had done. I'm sure she understood what had happened to him, otherwise she would never have called us awake. Her dreams must be affecting her..." Mitsune's voice trailed off, although I could feel what it was implying. Did she know? Mitsune, by far the most understanding person of all these adventures at Hinata and their reasons, might be able to conclude my feelings for Keitaro?

I did not know.

The light came in. I never realized how much I had missed those glorious rays, generated by that inspiring flame within the sky. How many times had the sunrise given me strength and inspiration? Far more than I could ever count.

My eyes were open, slowly widening until it had adjusted to this sudden change of light. My arm moved slowly to shade myself from the enslaught of attacking rays. I finaly adjusted, finding myself looking at a dark furball. Then it hit me. Right in the face. We were in the hospital.

"Keitaro!" I felt my entire body stiffen, the pain pushed away as I sat up, eyes open and seeking. Then I realized what the black fur symbolized. His hair. Keitaro's hair.

"Motoko!"

"Motoko-Sempai!"

Mitsune and Shinobu rushed to my side. Su was sleeping in a chair, smiling in her dreams. There was an awkward silence, until Shinobu broke it. Brave Shinobu.

"Motoko-sempai," She eased me back onto the bed. Mitsune raised the headrest so I could learn back, "please calm. Sempai is resting peacefully. Don't wake him."

I let out a breath I had been holding in, and I relaxed my body. I had not realized that I had been doing either.

"Urashima... How is he?" I saw Mitsune's look at me, eyes showing she was thinking of something. Then she replied.

"Keitaro.. Just came from his third trip to Critical.... Three broken ribs, twisted knee, a concussion, bruises, and minor internetal bleeding, but the docs said he'll live." She looked to my left.

Daring to look, I turned my head until I could see him. A gasp echoed throughout the tiny room. I found my mouth open.

There was a large bruise on Keitaro's forehead, as well as two stitches done to his right cheek. I noticed bandages wrapped dtrewn about his metal bed, the table nearby piled with more gauze. His body was placed upon several pillows, left leg casted and lifted by a rope and pulley system. This was enough to make me begin tearing.

And I was not ashamed to cry.

My eyes left his poor body, vision blurred by the salty tears forming. Ever since he had suffered so much, I had cried for him. And for myself. It was mostly the pain I felt at his heartbroken state, his pain so much that he was no longer the man he once was. And now, I had let him to protect me from serious injury by using himself as a shock abosorber.

"He woke up once before... He looked at you, and whispered that he was sorry. It seemed as if he wasn't focused, because his eyes were glazed with a certain veil. We remember the words clearly. 'Gomen nasai, Motoko-chan... I couldn't...' and he fell back to sleep.

I noticed that both Mitsune and Shinobu's eyes were red from crying. And this had all been my fault. Why did I have to be so weak in the first place? And now... Why do I have to be so clumsy, stupid, and dazed? If it wasn't for me, Keitarowould never have had to suffer this pain... Caused by the idiocracy of a woman who could not control her emotions.

This was by far too much. I closed my eyes, and a tear forged a path down my cheek. I wiped my eyes, but it was to no avail. I was still such a coward and fool. I need to stop thinking. I opened my eyes again, looked at the pitiful form of Keitaro Urashima, and I began to cry in earnst. There was no doubt they would all hate me.

And so I let the tears come, and with it, the darkness.

-------------------------------------- Thank you, reviewers! 5 Different reviews in one day, and I am quite satisfied! I spent two hours on this chapter as a token of appreciation, and if any of you wish to pre-read, contact me at . Arigatou! -Ky


	4. True Pain

-----------------------------------  
Disclaimer:  
I don't own Love Hina. Love Hina is property of Ken Akamatsu.

Kokoro no Tsubasa  
Wings of the Heart

Chapter 3

There was no peace, not anymore. The enveloping darkness let me go, releasing its hold on me with an explosion of sound. Orbs of black opened, finding the invading rays of light gone. It was night, but the lamp had been turned on. I blinked several times before shifting my sore body, and began to ease myself into a sitting position.

"Motoko's awake, it seems." The voice was different, and yet familiar.

"Mhhmm..." I yawned, unable to supress such a rude expression. Manners did not seem important at a time such as this.

"Motoko-sempai, you've slept for a day after last waking. Please, drink." Shinobu's small hand held a glass of water. My throat was parched. I could not resist.

Downing the cool, clear liquid in a few short gulps, I felt better, although still sore from the fall. I saw Mitsune sleeping in a chair across the room. There were voices outside, but it soon passed. 'What had I heard, then?' I thought, resting my head. I was still tired.

And then my stomach growled. I couldn't help but blush. Shinobu laughed. 'It must have been at least a few days since I last ate... I can feel my stomach eating itself.'

A nurse came into the room, carrying with her a cart of various things. The smell that assaulted my nose showed that she carried some food with her, hopefully without medicine. I can't stand the taste of those bitter pills.

"Kobanwa. I am your nurse, Rayna. I believe this has been ordered by the visitors of room 71-B?" The nurse lifted her head from straining the pull the cart, and looked at Shinobu and I.

We gasped in unison.

Long, brown hair fell in a nice straight waterfall from the small cap she wore, and her large, round glasses widened her eyes somewhat. And those eyes, they were a milk chocolate brown. Then, she also possessed the very same figure of someone I was very familiar with. Same height, as well as a smile similar to Her.

"N-Naru-sempai?" Shinobu dared to ask.

She was turned around, back towards us, but we could see her shudder. Her head turned, as if daring to view us. Then we heard the clatter of an object falling to the floor, followed by whispers.

"Shinobu... Motoko... Well... I... C-Can say it's-" The woman who seemed like Naru was cut off by a small hoot.

"Naru! Where the hell have ya been? You shouldn't have gone just like that!" Mitsune had woken, and was wide awake within seconds.

Keitaro stirred, and Naru's attention shifted to his still, sleeping form.

"Oh my God... Kei... taro? W-What happened? They told me the two patients in here needed the first medication of their stay, and I thought that perhaps the people in this room were both in critical, because of the pills they gave me... But how?" Naru seemed to lose moment long before she finished her sentence. Looking blank, she turned and faced all three of us.

"I think you can guess, Naru." I couldn't hide the venom in my words for this woman. She had caused Keitaro so much pain, and she dared to stay even in this city! My fists clenched and unclenched, thens topped as I tried to appear as calm as I could, but it wouldn't last.

"Motoko... Please, save you words. I wanted to come back, but I felt I needed more time, much more. I'm sure you'd all understand... My feelings for Keitaro were too hard for me to handle... I just... Just couldn't... Please, listen. Don't tell him I was here, I need to remain by myself for a while. I can't talk to him again, after leaving like that..." Naru's eyes seemed to focus on something past me. I couldn't believe this. Something in me snapped when I heard her explanation.

"You need more... Time!? How dare you... Naru, you take his heart, and then leave him there in heartbreak just so you could discover your feelings for him? You let him die emotionally just so you could calmly determine your love for him? What kind of monster are you? Naru, you make me sick... I just can't..." I stopped, lamely and weakly, but I knew the tears that had formed in my eyes were enough. They were a strong semblance of the torture and pain she had caused.

Her eyes looked somewhere else. No longer was she standing still, but shaking and searching for somewhere to hide herself. There was no cover, and I was ready to jump from the metal bed and attack the woman right there, but Shinobu held a warning grasp on my hand.

Naru slowly backed out. I felt another wave of hatred for this cowardly person. I saw her fists, balled and looking ready to strike me as she would Keitaro. Even if I was injured, I would fight her in his name.

But the chance never came. She left after depositing two trays, one with plates of food and the other with various kinds of medicine.

'Why does this have to be so complicated? Before she left, she said she would come back. And that was it, she was gone. So after a year, she's going to return? What will I do then? I'll miss my morning lessons with him, and those brief touches when we exchanged blows during practice... No, what am I thinking? I am a swordswoman, my focus should be on the sword.' I could feel my own revulsion at the amount of self-denial I was in.

So it had returned. Damn you, Narusegawa! If you come back in, where will this leave me? I'll be alone again... How could I possibly survive my own emotions tearing at me from inside? I want to just leave this behind, but I can't. After I've grown to know Keitaro in a somewhat closer way, I cannot leave him. It might draw him to believe he is driving everyone around him insane. And, I don't think I could leave his presence. It comforts me, in a strange way. I can feel myself standing a bit taller, as if I understood his pain, and found myself attempting to heal it.

I shut my eyes, the last of the cold tears falling onto the bedsheets. 'I need to talk to him, otherwise I cannot go on. I understand how my sister has found strength from love, but I am not her. Perhaps I am destined to stay at this level, forever doomed to become an average student...'

I felt something drop into the pit of my stomach. 'How could I suffer this pain? Such dishonor and stupidity... I need to end this miserable pain. Maybe I will be remembered, most likely not. It dosen't matter to me. All I want is to be free of this... Curse you again, Naru! You inflicted this pain.'

We heard a voice yawn, and it broke my thoughts. Something shifted in the corner of my eye, and I turned my head to the left. Keitaro had awoken, and he was looking straight at me.

"Motoko-chan..." His voice was soft and raspy, his movements stiff and sore, but was focused on only one thing. He was looking at my eyes, and I was looking into his. Even if we were a few feet away, there was something between us, the kind of feeling that passes between two people who experienced something together. But this was a strong sensation, and I felt myself blush.

"Urashima, I hope you're feeling well." And I had to initiate this. We needed to talk..

----------------------------------------------------------------

Someone I knew had let me know the full extent of my spelling errors and such. After all, I have no pre-reader or editor, and I myself am too lazy to read these over myself. And as a warning, for those of you who do not wish to view lemon scenes, please do not read soom of the chapters I hope to be able to write in a few days. The number of reviews I am receiving is motivating me to push this. Originally, it was planned to have a sequel, so the plot is different from what many will think. Anyways, arigatou! Remember to R&R. And also, don't flame me. I'm only a little kid. You'll traumatize me. XD Ja ne!

-Ky


	5. Droplets of Water

-----------------------------------  
Disclaimer:  
I don't own Love Hina. Love Hina is property of Ken Akamatsu.

Author's Note:

Before I begin this chapter, I have to say thank you to all reviewers, especially dennisud, jennyjennai, HinaGuy749, and Kei-kun (although his/her comments are small, they still rock).

Iin answer to your comment, HinaGuy, yes I know this is more angst. But I normally don't write angst, and I was never hoping for this to be one. But when I wrote this, I couldn't help but remeber a friend who had passed away this year, and thought that she would've enjoyed this story very much. We shared a lot of moments, so I somehow subconsciously changed it to express some of the feelings that someone can feel when they were in love - frustration, pain, and anger above all. Again, don't hurt me.

On another note, for those of you who are curious why I'm writing in first person, I wondered what it was like to express emotions from one's own point of view.

And also, too bad the school year's over. (No, I'm not one of those work freaks with straight A's.) I'm going from the top... To the bottom. Damn, I wonder if they trashcan people at the school I'm "graduating" to. Help me...

Right, besides that, I'm hoping this chapter is long enough to make up for the three days of no updating. A big more angst-yish than I would normally write, but I feel it's appropriate for the... developement, perhaps? And I was also feeling a bit like this. And no, I'm not a goth. The song in the middle of this chapter is: Kimi Sae Ireba - Love Hina Ending Theme, for those of you who would like to know. It's a lovely song, and I can't get tired of it. Anyways, let's get this show on the road.

Kokoro no Tsubasa  
Wings of the Heart

Chapter 4

"Motoko-chan?" The calm sound of water droplets gently falling on the brick roof of Hinata-Sou was punctuated by a soft voice.

"Urashima." I felt some disbelief. Why was he out here in the rain?

"You should come back in. The others, myself included, don't want you to fall ill."

'He's always so nice when one of us need help, or when we're alone and need someone to talk... But other times he is just dead...' I sighed, shifting my form so I could look backwards at Keitaro. 'Keitaro... Why do you have to kind? I wish you would be more selfish so none of us girls have to endure the pain you've been holding for the past month.'

"Go back in, Urashima. I often enjoy sitting in the rain. The sound calms me." I turned my head to look, and I found him close to me, so much that I could smell the dampness of his clothes. This surprised me. 'How long has he been there?'

"My apoligies, but please come in. Shinobu will be glad to make you some soup, or food, if your stomach felt to it." His eyes looked at me, questioning in their stare.

"No need. I have eaten, and require some time to go over a new technique I wish to learn." For some reason, I could feel that there was no guilt from lying. No pain at being so dishonorable. 'I need this time to myself. If I continue to live as it I do now, I doubt I'll find myself waking to see the sun.'

"Motoko-chan, I... I know what you're doing." His voice was soft, a hint of emotion even if it was still in his now customary monotone voice.

I shuddered. I only let myself vent frustration at night, doors locked, and when all the residents were asleep. 'Unless he has been... No. He would not do that. Keitaro wouldn't bear to let himself to do such against Naru, even if she has left him.'

"How c-can you tell, U-Urashima?" My voice was weak. Would he send me to see a psychiatrist?

"I saw the marks during practice, Motoko-chan. Please, stop. I'm unsure why you feel so..." His voice trailed off, leaving an awkward silence between us.

'Damn you, Keitaro. Are you so stupid? Why do I let myself feel the pain?Because I don't know who I am anymore. The one thing I least expected was to fall in love - with you, nonetheless! Such dishonor... Swordswomen were greater than men. And you were just another man... Until your kindness showed me who you were. I realized how my sister managed to keep her strength, despite her marriage.

'Tsuruko's love for that man has allowed her to enhance her ability. But I can't. You distract me from my training, and you have my heart in your palm. But you only notice her, the one woman who won't return your feelings within all of Hinata-Sou! Are you so blind, Keitaro? Your pain has led all of us here to suffer. But none of us blame you. If Naru had not forsaken you... Then perhaps I would have been able to feel joy at your happiness...

'But now, we're all pained.' My thoughts were taking control of my body. I felt my shaking, and I felt the stinging tears that met with the cool drops of water.

There was a soft sound, and I realized Keitaro had taken a seat beside me. I could feel the heat radiating from him, coming from the closeness between us. I held my breath, resisting the full flood of tears that threatened to overwhelm me. I wanted to just fall, and lay against him, but I know I couldn't.

Then I heard his soft singing beneath all the rain. He looked out from the roof, and despite the shower coming down upon us, seemed to see something. But, of course, my object of attention was Keitaro.

"Yoake no... Hikari sosogu ka no chi wa doko?"

"Honojiroi sono hohoemi, douka sawarasete..." I replied, timing my own voice with his. And thiis made the corners of his mouth pull, as if wanting to smile, but he didn't.

"Koko wa hi no ataranai basho..."

"Hitorikiri de naku toki no himitsu no basho, sakebu youni namae yobunda..."

"Kimi ga inakerya, kimi sae ireba."

"Kimi ga inakerya, kimi sae ireba."

There was silence, something that felt awkward after our little duet. Still, I was surprised that I hadn't burst out crying during the singing. 'Surely, I'll go to that place where the sunshine touches. It can't end like this; we still have promises. That far off path, that straight path, If you weren't here; if you were here.'

"Motoko-chan?"

"Mhhmmm?" For some reason, I wanted the silence to continue.

"Why?"

"Urashima, nani?" I blinked some water droplets from my eyes, wondering what he meant.

"Why all this pain, and all this confusion? I know you care for me-" I felt something contract in my chest. "-as a friend, but you seem to suffer... So much more. Please, stop hurting yourself. I told everyone I was willing to... leave, but they all voted against it. Gomen nasai... I bring so much pain to everyone here."

"You do not have to apoligize, Urashima. I admit that if I was to vote, I would also be against you leaving. Some of the best memories we all share are when you were here, even if some of them are... Interesting." This facade disgusted me. 'If I hadn't let my mask interfere, I would've screamed at his smallest remarks on leaving. I hate this formality, it hurts me more than it could anyone else who tries to reach me.'

"Kitto iku yo, hi no ataru basho. Kono mama ja owarenai, yakusoku ga aru. Tooi michi, hitosuji no hikari... Kimi ga iru kara, kimi sae ireba."

I let his gentle singing wash over me, the worries in my head slowly drifting away. No longer could I hold in my pain and frustration, the song's words similar to an arrow that can pierce through the strongest mental barrier.

There seemed to be a freeze in time, everything slowing to almost a halt. I felt myself suddenly falling sideways, then proectively covered by strong arms. Something from within me had broken once again, this time forcing me into the arms of someone who would never realize a friend's true pain.

Time then returned to normally speed as I let out a breath I hadn't realized I was holding. At first I wanted to make an excuse, claiming Keitaro to be a pervert, but I found myself enjoying the position, unable to move and yet protectively embraced.

His chin was resting on my head, breath gently stroking the strands of dark hair. His arms were holding my by the stomach, somehow missing the breasts bound by cloth above. But I had to admit to myself, even if the more perverted scenario had occured, there would be no objection on my part. Then again, his mind was made up for Naru. His soft voice spoke into my ear, causing a shiver in me.

"Motoko-chan... I made a promise, to the others, that if I harmed them somehow... I would leave. If I failed to protect or help them in their troubles, then I would not be a good enough manager. And I swear, to you, that I will also help and protect you whenever you need it." He was steady in speaking, voice varying so that his emotions were showing.

"All of you are my dearest friends, and never will I forgive myself if I could not protect those I love."

'Keitaro, but who will protect you? If you are the one aiding us, who will you go to in your time of need? Will you cry by yourself, unashamed of that pain within your heart? My heart, body, and mind is screaming to be lifted into your embrace, but its wings have yet to grow. My wish is for you to ask me if I can help you sleep, to return all this comfort you've brought to me.

'Will you wake from this nightmare, Keitaro Urashima? Or will you die as a flower in bloom does, cut off from its roots and left to wither? You hold me within your palm, able to do as you wish. And all I can do is watch from afar, silent in my cheering.'

I did not speak, my eyes closed, and my breathing slow and deep. Keitaro only held me tighter, as if daring to break past that comfort and into unrestrained emotion. My hands were limp at my sides, and my tears had finished flowing, dropping no more to mix with the heavy drops of water raining from above.

It would seem an eternity before we broke apart.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------

It flashed within my head, somehow reaching my eyes. I could remember that moment perfectly, the memory embeded within me forever. That moment had been bliss. I wonder what he had felt.

"Sempai, please, drink and eat before you talk. None of us would enjoy seeing you unconscious again. Please." Shinobu's voice interrupted me before I could speak.

"Thank you, Shinobu." Keitaro took a metal bowl and plastic thermos handed to him by the small blue girl.

I couldn't help but note how his voice seemed to become strange and single- pitched as soon as he woke. Perhaps I needed a bit of water...

'I'm only succeeding in avoiding my thoughts. If I tell him Naru was here, he would be able to find her without even rising from his bed. But if I don't, how can I live with myself? After a year of kendo practice, and all those moment together, I can't help but think I'm the best one for him... But I understand something about my love for him. And if I want him to not be miserable anymore, I will have to sacrafice.'

"Urashima." I cleared my throat before continuing, his gaze upon me as he ate.

"I-I saw... Narusegawa earlier." The comment ended in a fading tone, weakened by the prospect of the future.

He paused, then continue to eat. I tried to keep a straight face as I watched him set down the bowl, drink some of the water, then sit there facing me. 'And here begins my true pain. Even if I do feel joy at the return of Keitaro's hapiness, there will always be a stining in my heart, longing to take the place of Narusegawa.'

"Motoko-chan... Why are you telling me this?"

"N-Nani?" His question caught me off guard.

"I dreamed while I was in the darkness. There was something that had always been nagging at me for quite sometime now, and I realized what it was when I awoke. I feel well enough to tell you now, what I saw, but I cannot, not until I find something that's buried away, deep down inside.

"Motoko-chan, you have yet to understand what I mean, but I believe what I learned will help me to discover what I have been searching for. And Naru... I have to let her go. She never returned any feelings back, and I realized that too within the darkness that had held me.

"If Shinobu was not here, readily helping me by allowing my stomach to anchor itself, I doubt I would be as vocal as I am now... But I have brought more than enough pain to all of you. And once I can stop my own pain, I can begin healing all of the girls at Hinata-Sou." He stopped for a much needed breath, and drank from the plastic thermos.

I was speechless, which meant I had no reply. 'What is he implying? That he wont go after Naru? It felt as if something had been taken from within me, something that weighed me down, and had been thrown away when I told Keitaro of Naru. But now if feels as if I could simply disappear into the air. I feel my heart pounding, as if asking the question I can hardly say to myself.

'Have his feelings changed for her? And if so, why go to such lengths to tell me he's free? He was indeed correct when he told me I would not understand. Find what? Is he searching for something besides Naru, besides the girl he had made a promise to? And if so, why do I feel as if everything is pointed towards me, a girl who had fallen for a man who was already taken, if not physically, by a girl to whom he had been promised to...'

My thoughts were already beginning to cause a headache. I felt a dull sting within my chest, yearning to have mywishes come true, and yet I also feel this pull from something within my entire body, telling me to search and find what will bring Keitaro happiness, and all those who care about him happiness as well.

Keitaro was sitting still, but his eyes were closed in silent contemplation. His ruffled black hair and hospital clothing giving him the look of a man who had suffered and lost, only to find himself able to gain.

'And so it continues, this pain, until I find myself, because I have yet to understand this. And I have yet to find the true object of Keitaro's search.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------- Well, there you have it. It's 1:30 in the morning right now, and all the errors in this chapter are because I need sleep. If this isn't long enough, then I'll be sure it make it stronger in emotions then. I have yet to figure out how to advance Motoko's inner thoughts around her memories. But it's working so far, I hope. Anyways, thanks. -Ky.


	6. Back to Normal

-----------------------------------  
Disclaimer:  
I don't own Love Hina. Love Hina is property of Ken Akamatsu.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------ Author's Note Lmao... THANKS Joie, for that WONDERFUL little comment. XD I couldn't help but laugh. Especially on that remark about jerking off too much when I put that I was a LITTLE kid in one of the earlier chapters. Way to go, give the others the impression that I'm a perverted lil' pre-teen with no life. (Don't ask me if it's true. I wont deny it. XD) And yes, I know you're quite surprised this story's actually PG-13. Quite astounding for someone as... deprived... as me.

ON ANOTHER NOTE! Thank you again, to all reviewers. 30 reviews is about twenty more than I ever expected. I'm hoping this slight bit of action at the beginning will be a nice variation from the usual fluffy angst. (Ewww, oxymoron right there.) Anyways, I have a long way to go before I can really write, so just live with what I give ya. Finally, jennyjenai and HinaGuy, thank you for being here the whole way. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------

Kokoro no Tsubasa  
Wings of the Heart

Chapter 5

Time slowed down, moving at a fraction of what it normally passed. I was no stranger to these kinds of moments. Shinai held forth, I let them come upon me, all three bringing the fury of their trainging with them. Still, they were no match for me.

Something flashed to my right, instantly causing me to push my weight opposite, bringing about the bamboo sword in a wide arch. Then there was a jarring force of contact between the two weapons, locked for a moment, then sperated. Bringing about the shinai, I used both feet to propel myself forward, using the tip of the weapon to help me forward.

There was a brief sound as sandals met floor, the opponent slammng to the ground on her feet, and then turning. By then, I was already avoiding a swing from the third adversary, dodging underneath and charging straight for the first attacker.

Then the one who had just turned managed to strafe left, away from her ally, allowing her enough space to set up for yet another aerial strike. The third one followed behind and at my heels, shinai held at ready to strike from behind.

Stopping, I surprised the attacker by jabbing the wooden sword backwards, tip searching to score. The first striker then came from directly infront, leading the assault for the girl who had jumped high into the air.

Shifting the weight around on both feet, I pivoted around, the wooden weapon leaving a satisfying connecting sound upon meeting the other's bamboo sword. Kicking off, I managed a bit of air, barely enough to dodge the backwards slice from the opponent I had failed to hit earlier, when I had tried to jab her.

By then, the second opponent, who preferred to strike from above, had landed where I had been. Unfortunately for her, as I charged back to meet the three, she had turned in the opposite direction, barely managing to see the strike that hit her. Although not even close to a true strike, the attack was no love tap either.

Managing to hold in a scream, she dropped her shinai and jumped backwards, landing safely out of the arena. She finished gracefully, although there was a tight, pained expression as she stood, leaning slightly to the side.

Snapping back to face my already moving opponents, I stopped to catch a few breaths before positioning myself into a defendable position. They had split, forming a pincer movement to catch me from two sides.

Following the movements of both, I guessed the location of their attacks and began charging the one to my left. Now that there was no need to worry about a third attacker, my focus could be used more efficiently.

Swinging in a downwards cut, let the shinai come upwards, intercepting the other's wooden weapon as it came sideways, all the while knocking it out of the control of its wielder. The other adversary struck from behind, swinging downwards in the classic swipe. Using my feet to pivot, I allowed a quick series of transfers to allow me to sidestep the attack.

My own bamboo sword was still forcing the other swordswoman off balance, eventually forcing my own weapon to slide against hers, and then move in a circle, ending the encounter with a jab in the side, while allowing for me to bring the shinai opposite the way it came, moving to threatenly his the final opponent in the head as her ally walked off the circle in which we fought.

Ducking underneath, I forced her off balance by causing the shape of her crouched body and the force of her sweeping weapon to contradict one another. This forced her to suddenly reverse swinging direction, sword tip flung upwards rather than in a sideways downward arch.

Recoiling from the attempted headstrike, I swung the shinai about myself, allowing it to return beside me, then come swinging the very next second. Coming from below, the shinai raced towards the opponent's chin. Just as she had been able to find her balance, her face contorted in shock as the speeding weapon neared her.

And just as it was about to strike her full force, I stopped the blade, then lightly tapped it against her jaw. Dropping her wooden sword, she glared at me before turning about and quickly walking off.

"And the winner is... Motoko Aoyama! The first contestant to not only survive, but win a round against the three best kendo swordswomen in the region. Now, we wait to see if anyone can match this amazing girl's skill!"

Standing straight and proudly, I took a towel from a waterboy of sorts, and left before the announcer finished his commentary.

The walk to Hinata-Sou was not long at all, the highschool being only a few blocks away. As soon as I opened the doors, I found Su and Sarah jumping at me. Before I blinked once, they had already latched onto me, barraging me with their quickly spoken questions. Apparently all the residents had been waiting. It was Keitaro who was the first to ask a question I could actually understand.

"How did the contest go, Motoko?" I could almost smile everytime I heard him speak, even if not as he used to, it was far warmer than his old condition allowed. The fall had led to his ability to understand something that only he had known. That only he had been fighting.

'I wish he would have told me, then I might have been able to comfort him whenever he needed...' But I answered the question as I normally would, seemingly unaffected by all the surprise. "Well, Urashima, as can be expected, I won. Similar to a representative of my school and dojo in Kyoto, I had to win for the honor of my family."

He only smiled. Trying to hide the feelings I masked within, I focused on setting Su and Sarah down. Shinobu had made an early dinner in celebration of my victory, which most were expecting. But nonetheless, my thoughts wanders. 'He knows. Keitaro can understand why I've allowed him to be there for me, even if I act as if he was nothing but a lesser man. It only makes me wonder more at how kind and caring this man is.'

"Then, how about a night out? Since tomorrow's a Friday, why don't we hit the town and have some fun?" Mitsune's voice spoke up, causing me to wonder what she truly had in mind. If I knew her, she'd be content to just sit and drink to her heart's content.

But already I knew it would be a slow day tomorrow. Even if it was with everyone else, anything that involved me socializing made me act differently. 'How can I admit my love for him when I am such a loner? I have little friends outside of Hinata, and I know nothing about my classmates at school. Even if Keitaro is who he is, he is by far a more sociable person than me... He would never find me... interesting... to stay around.

'And already I'm beginning to think strangely. Curses...'

Realizing I was the only one who had yet to speak, I nodded instead, rather than have my voice betray my true emotions of joy. Even the slightest thought of Keitaro and I going somewhere together, even with others, would set me off.

I knew that the next day could be called an eternity from my point of view. It would be hard to focus, now that we were all to hit the town.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------

Yeah, I realize this chapter was a bit... Random. Don't flame me or anything, but I wrote this as a bit of a buffer between transitions. And now I'm fairly sure there'll be another few chapters of deep thoughts, even if it is a night out on the town. Thanks for reading, and don't forget to review. -Ky


	7. Second Thoughts

-----------------------------------  
Disclaimer:  
I don't own Love Hina. Love Hina is property of Ken Akamatsu.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- Author's Note: Gah, folks. Sorry for the no update yesterday. I long spiked my hair and dyed it silver. Well, if anyone here's asian, they'd understand how my parents freaked. It was so funny. My mom refused to take to me to Walmart to buy something for school because she said I was a disgrace. Unfortunately, I didn't want to provoke them more by getting on the computer.

On a different note, I'm happy to say I'm about to ruin my reputation on . Or something like that... Anyways, I've already planned out this story, so I hope to be able to continue writing once a day. So... I'm going to be writing as much as I can, maybe even making the chapters twice as long. Now, back to the show.'

-EDIT-

I had planned to write sooner now, but since I was a bit tired, I fell asleep instead of writing. So now, I'm hoping my reviews didn't leave. Please, tell me you're there. XD ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------

Kokoro no Tsubasa  
Wings of the Heart

Chapter 6

Finally, the last bell rang... And along with it came the thunder of people rushing to leave school. Although they all had to return tomorrow on Saturday for classes, they had no worries for the rest of the afternoon. Saturday classes didn't even teach much anyways. But then again, what had I to worry? 'Under the stars of the night sky or the neon lights of the town, perhaps I can finally tell him. But what will he say? Even if he says his mind is no longer on Naru, what if he is never willing to feel or someone in such a way ever again? Damn you, Narusegawa, you fool. Something so precious... And you toss it away, as if you never wanted it.'

I had not realized I had walked beyond the large double doors at the front of the school, sandals never sinking into the wet dirt as my feet guided me in the direction of Hinata-Sou by themselves. Mind focused upon what the day will bring, I took a step forth, never raising my head to see the sight of a rushing red sports car barreling down the street.

"Motoko!"

Stopping, I raised my head to look backwards. But suddenly there was a strong gust of wind, causing the strap of the bag I used to hold my books to tear, dropping everything I had onto the floor. There was a fading yell as the drivers of the car disappeared from sight behind several houses.

Keitaro rushed next to me and kneeled as I reached to pick up the items I had dropped.

"That was close, ne? You've got to be more careful, Motoko. Almost could've been killed there, and who knows what all of us at Hinata-Sou would do?" He smiled at me, handing me two workbooks.

I blushed. 'If only he knew what I was thinking of... If only he didn't get in the way of my training, even my thoughts, then perhaps I wouldn't be so distracted? How can I even return to the Shimei school in such a condition? Even... Even if Keitaro allowed me to stay, can I give up my love for the sword?'

I stood, finally daring to look at Keitaro.

"Urashima, I do not believe we take the same route home." Why can't I bring myself to talk to him as a true friend would?

"Awww, c'mon Motoko, you don't have to act like you don't know me. After all those times I've been beaten during practice." He laughed, and then began walking the direction I had been heading. But he actually looked before crossing, something I had failed to do. "Oh, and I came to tell you that the others aren't coming tonight, so i guess it'll just be me and you."

I stopped, not caring if it was the middle of the street. I doubted I would've even cared if I had stopped in the middle of a river. 'Only... Us... Two? Wh-What in the name of the Gods could have befallen all of the others?'

"The strangest thing happened. Mitsune contacted me during lunch and told me everyone had to go to to a special event at the junior high. And Mitsune had to go for moral support. And I was going to ask Mutsumi to come, but unfortunately she didn't answer even after four calls in during the day."

Finding myself wanting to keep up with Keitaro, I moved myself out of the street, realizing the hardly plausible excuse. 'It may be good enough for Keitaro, but I wonder what Mitsune is truly going to do? They should have told us about this event long before today... And I know Mitsune is a friend of Naru. Perhaps she knows her friend is returning, so she is afraid I might come out and reveal my feelings for Keitaro...

'She is also old enough to understand these things, unlike the others. Then I must keep an eye open for trickery, and I must... Somehow... Admit what I harbor for him soon, otherwise everything will get out of hand...'

"Urashima, when and where are we going?"

Keitaro laughed. "I'm still surprised you are still willing to come. I came this way to warn you ahead of time that only us two are going. I didn't want you to feel pressured because you didn't know and wanted to back out."

'Why would I not want to, Keitaro? Do you think I hate you?' But instead, I asked him, "I neev to time away from the usual routine. After all, I do not believe I am... Sociable, exactly."

Keitaro smiled. "It dosen't really matter. If you can get along with me without using that sword of yours, I think we'll be fine."

The rest of the trip back to Hinata-Sou was silent, both of us entering to find the place empty. If Su had not attacked one of us by now, then something was wrong.

"How about we meet in an hour, Motoko?"

It was 5:30 now, then that would leave us with at least a few hours before we both needed to return.

"Agreed," I replied, walking up the stairs with that soundless step I possessed, somehow finding the hallway unbelievably longer than usual. As I entered my room, I found myself collapsing ontop of the futon I slept on.

"Keitaro will never find me interesting enough. I know, somehow, that I will say the wrong thing. I have always enjoyed being so silent, belonging to the world in the way that most people are not. Always wanting to be graceful yet powerful, I have never forgotten what I strive for during practice. But... I never imagined my heart would be caught by this man, his kind soul luring me in.

"And now I have no hope of ever catching his attention. Even my swordsmanship has decreased, evident in my past conflicts with Tsuruko. And yet I still wonder why I am here, and why I have not been forced to return to the hills of Kyoto to train further. How can I continue to live as such?"

'You're afraid to leave.'

Strangely, I had imagined that only characters in books have ever had conversations with themselves. And yet, I find words within my mind, formed from the feelings within my soul.

'You do not want to make the same mistake as Naru, losing something due to weakness. You want to understand what it is like to feel love and the joy it can bring. So you stay here, for this man.'

"No, you're wrong," I whispered to myself. "How can I even hope to capture his heart as he has mine? He has protected me, cared for me, and I have given him nothing in return. Nothing but sword swings and injuries."

'Are you sure?'

How could I not be?

'Do you believe that he could have found himself out of his depressed state? Without that episode in the hospital, could he have come to conclusions with himself? Would he have realized he never chased Naru away?'

"I-I... Refuse to believe... That I c-could have any-ything to do with his re-recovery." I was crying. There was so much confusion within me, and I realized I could never be set free until I let him know. And yet, to be rejected is the greatest pain of all, love turned down by the very one you wish to be with.

To tear at this, such a weakness. This is proof of what I have become, unfocused and cursed to never have love returned. 'Then tell him. Is there anything to be afraid of?'

"Yes, I would never want us to lose what we already have. I know that... If I was to require aid, he would be there for me, even if it was against his good. I have heard the hushed whispers of all the others at school, everyday finding gossip referring to couples.

"And many of them say so-and-so's heart was broken, and they have been affected badly. So would I let risk this darkness taking hold of me, for the even slightest chance that he would have such feelings for me?"

'Yes, for the rewards can be beyond what you can comprehend.'

But I never listened.

Standing, I found myself with only half an hour before my meeting with Keitaro. And since it was only us two that were going, I felt I needed to find something better than my usual attire. Openning the closet, I found myself deeply searching through a pile of Haruka's clothes, seeking something that would go with the occasion.

Finally, I decided on a simple dress of silver with the thin blue lines streaking from the side all the way up over the shoulders and then back down to for the straps. Then, I was forced to supress my thoughts as I changed. But I let my eyes wander to my half-naked body as I undressed, knowing that I had nothing appealing as a woman. 'My frame is far from the hour-glass shape a woman is supposed to possess, and my training has given me a long, sinewous muscle tone which makes me look even worse. And finally, I keep my breasts bound, trying to act as if I wished I was a man rather than a woman.'

"What will I do with myself? I have no hope of ever receiving his love, and if I did, I would never be worthy of his kind hearted soul..."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- Sorry for the forced wait! Now that the last day of school is only less than a day away, I will be able to write far more. Than you, for all of you who understand what it means to me for you to be there to review. Special props go to jennyjenai and HinaGuy as usual. I know you all have better things to do that read this fic, but at least review! :P -Ky


	8. As the Dust Settles

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: I don't own Love Hina. I wish I did though... You can guess why. I think. XD

Love Hina is property of Ken Akamatsu, the master of comedy romance manga and anime. (Well, in my eyes.)

This is merely a work of fiction designed to entertain those with their own fantasies of this pairing.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note:

Is it just me, or are there more KeiMoto fics than I thought? And there are so many better writers than me. XD -Dies.- I don't know, but I hope this story has the potential to rival that of many of the other great stories around . Anyways, just here to say hi! XD

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kokoro no Tsubasa

Wings of Heart

Chapter 6

The city lights were brilliant, the neon colors advertising that which they wanted to sell to the people who wandered by. It was strange to be in a dress once again, ever since that time when I had fallen under a spell of depression, caused by my inability to fight Tsuruko. But I remember when Keitaro had brought me from those depths, taken me from that anguish and put me to my normal self once again. And for that I could not forget him. I was surprised how a simple change of clothing made me think, the attire reminding me of the memories which I held within my own mind.

People have always asked me: "How have you kept learning the sword for so many years?" And I've often replied: "Because I love it within all that I possess."

So now I realize how stupid I have been ever since I was a child. Ever since Hinata-sou, life has changed so much. And to what extent, I ask myself? So much that I have come to realize the true meaning of living.

I've always thought it foolish, for all those writers and poets to place something such as love in writing. Their constant ramblings of how some strange feeling affected their lives seemed to stupid at the time. THey always quoted themselves in their characters, seeking love or something of the like. Or perhaps wanting to understand. I feel as if I can understand many of their stories now, of how one person has to gather the courage to ask something. Ask something important.

I wish I had that kind of courage.

"Motoko? Hey!"

"Urashima?"

"Careful!"

A strong arm grabbed me, pulling me backwards just as I felt one of my feet touch nothing as it tried to place itself upon the cement sidewalk. The shock came, and I could do nothing but fall back into his arms. This constant thinking was beginning to leave its effects.

"Are you hurt?" he whispered, carefully placing me back on my feet.

I managed to stand.

"No, you saved me just in time." I felt my cheeks become hot. It started only recently, that Keitaro would be the one helping me. I was become so inept at simply even walking, so awkward in my steps as I my attention was diverted.

"You need to watch out more," he said, chuckling softly. "At this rate, you'll be in the hospital again in no time!"

"But it's all because of you..."

Quickly I recovered myself, realizing I had said what my mind was thinking. I didn't know if he had heard it or not, and if he did, whether he took it the wrong way or not, as if I was blaming him for being so clumsy. What was I to do?

'You can do only one thing, Motoko... And that's confess.'

I would have answered the all-knowing voice within my own mind, but Keitaro and taken a step and placed himself beside me, looking at me inquiringly. I finally noticed the sign that signified there was a sewer opening that was currently used for maintenance.

I sighed, realizing that Keitaro had dressed for such an occasion and had found himself trying to prevent me from hurting myself. We began walking again, not as far as I thought. We were still in the part of town where many hotels and restaurants were located, placed there by wealthy entrepreneurs. I found that we had stopped infront of a foreign place, some expensive restaurant that servered European cuisine.

"Urashiama? Let's go, there's no need to-" But I was cut off by his hand.

"Since this was the first time you've ever gone out in this fashion, I thought we might as well treat ourselves to something such as this." He laughed, and then smiled at me.

I felt so horrid now, disgusted at myself because of how I had caused him so much trouble, and yet he was so kind to me still. This only brought fear within me. This was one of my few chances to finally admit to him, and yet I was both too afraid and too undeserving of what he would say. I had no right to ask him such a thing. But I remember what I had been taught practicing Shinmei-Ryuu in Kyoto. Tsuruko had taught me that doing something brave against all odds was only worth it if the courage there was for something real, something true to the person's heart.

And so it was then that she told me of how she had met her husband, but I had not understood at the time back then. But now I did. I was glad she let me understand something.

Keitaro gently placed a hand on my shoulder, knowing that I would not strike him down, as I would have but a week or two ago.

Oh how time flies.

"Motoko, let's go in. Since it's only the two of us, I thought we could talk about some things."

I felt something within me ignite at those words, a pounding within my chest stronger than ever before. I felt anxiety for the first time in the night, wondering what it was that he wanted to tell me. I found myself wanting to admit all these feelings for him, and yet he was the one who was telling me these words. So what could I do?

I finally realized why he was dressed as such, his shirt and collar, as well as long pants. It was strange to think that I had worn something that could be accepted at a restaurant of this caliber.

The silvery lancings on my dress were highlighted by the light as we stepped in, Keitaro telling the receptionist that he had a table already on reserve. I noticed all the other women and what they wore. Some peach, some red, and some blue, but all their colors were beautifully brought out by the skill of whoever had made the design. They were all beautiful, and mine was only a silvery white dress of with soft, opaque blue. The shoes I wore were far from high heels, but I knew he wouldn't mind.

A waiter came and led us far into the back of the building, taking us two an area were several booths were located. I was surprised as to why Keitaro had reserved such a seat. After ordering the food, we sat in silence, listening to the chatter of the restaurant.

"Urashima? This place is quite amazing... Tell me, what have you to tell me?" I bravely chanced at beginning some form of conversation, wondering what it would hold for me.

"I was afraid to tell the others... But..." He paused for a moment, allowing me to feel the own constricting within me, almost ready to implode upon itself.

"Well, the thing is... Naru... She called me the other day, before your match. And she asked me how I was. Well, we began talking, and she told me she wanted to come back. I didn't know what to say... So she quickly apologized for being so abrupt. And well, she said she wanted to meet me. And well, I want you to cover for me when I leave. Right now, I'm afraid of causing havoc back at Hinata-sou. And since you're about the only one I can depend on, well, because you and Haruka are the only ones who wont chase after me like Mitsune or Shinobu would.

"And well, I would really appreciate it if you could just cover for me for about two days. I need to take the train and everything, and I'll find some place to stay. Anyways, please, I'm asking you."

The food had come, brilliant colors placed on a plate to be enjoyed by others. But now I had no appetite. I was confused as to how Naru could be so bold to finally call Keitaro to come see her. I was too late, and I felt as if I would never have a chance again. So now I had to decide, quickly, whether to accept his please or not.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lol! I had an hour to write this because my class is starting soon. I mean, argh, I had this strange urge to just begin writing and here I am! XD Anyways, I hope I can get back the reviewers I lost during my down time. Anyways, I hope to develope this into the final part of this story. I'm starting to get ideas for a sequel already. Whoo, looks like writer's block is gone too.

Anyways, R&R! -Ky


	9. Eternal Chaos: Finally Understanding

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Love Hina is property of Ken Akamatsu. And yes, I am a dreamer. XD This story is purely fictional.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note:

Wha? XD Anyways, another chapter because I've been absent recently. Weee...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kokoro no Tsubasa

Wings of the Heart

Chapter 7

"Motoko?"

"Kei.. Urashima! What is it?"

The voice laughed, softly. "I heard you were beginning to study for the Toudai entrance exams, and I came to tell you, that if you need any help, don't be afraid to ask me."

"Actually, I do have some problems, would you mind?" I asked.

"No, I wouldn't."

He came and sat down beside me on the floor in the living room, attempting to analyze a passage written in English. Keitaro's breath was soft against the skin of my neck, gently tickling the sensitive area there. I did not bother to say anything though, and only re-doubled my attempt to understand the two paragraphs on the page.

"Now, what is it?" He asked, almost touching me as he tried to get a better view of the book in my hands. He was so close I could feel the heat coming from his body. But there was no contact. Otherwise, I would've froze.

"I can't pronounce the sentence here..." I pointed, directing my own attention from the closeness of Keitaro to the matter at hand.

"Well, sound it out carefully, then put it together. Here, repeat after me..."

And we had stayed in that position for so long, him sitting behind me, gently guiding me as I tried my best to practice the poor English I possessed. It became inevitable that our bodies would finally touch, as he moved forward to point out some things on the side margin. At first, he apologized profusely, and tried to find some other place to assist me from, but I didn't mind.

I allowed myself to lean back slightly, pressing his chest against my upper back.

'It's so comfortable...'

"And that's it, Motoko, you've got it." He smiled, standing up and stretching his legs. "At this rate, you'll pass the test on the first try, and you can laugh at me when it happens."

But my mind hadn't been on the subject of study. Somehow, I managed to answer his questions subconsciously, as I asked myself why I hadn't refused to let him sit so close to me... Bodies touching as he sat behind me. But I could find no answer. Not even a rebuke from that inner voice that I possessed. I felt tranquil, surprisingly calm as I finished the work for the day.

I thanked him and proceeded to stay in my room for the rest of the evening. I fell asleep with words on my lips, and dreams in my head.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh... I'm happy for you, Urashima. Finally none of us have to worry about your perverted actions." I attempted to cover my own vulnerability, undecided between screaming in his face that I held the deepest feelings for him, and simply becoming the woman of steel I was so used to staying as.

He smiled, somewhat sadly. "I know... You most of all would be glad you didn't have to worry about me doing a stupid thing now, would you? So I take it that you'll help me?"

I swallowed the words in my throat, and merely nodded.

"Thanks, Motoko! I'm so glad you're here to help me at a time like this... You know, I'm glad we came to know each other as friends, instead of you as the ice princess and me as the perverted fool." By then we had both finished our meals, mine had been ate without consciously knowing it.

Together we found ourselves outside, wandering through the night time city together. I was surprised when he placed his outer coat over me, the dress providing meager protection when it came to the cold.

I was surprised at my own lack of words, understanding that forever I would be regretting my own stupidity.

Eventually we found ourselves at a little park close to Hinata-sou, where we both found a place to sit on a bench. I was staring at the evening sky, the stars finally unobstructed by the light from the city streets, when two arms enveloped me in a warm embrace. I felt Keitaro's breath on the back of my head, warm against the chilly air.

"I just want to thank you for this. I know everyone would've accepted, even you, but I know you have your own life to attend to. This means a lot to me, and if a few days could finally solve the chaos and tumult within me, then I could come back to who I once was."

So he has been thinking about Naru... Always. I felt oddly betrayed, as if he had led me to believe that he wanted to hold me in his arms as someone he loved. But it was my own fault. I finally let the tears come to my eyes, their final drop ending on the clothing I wore. The dark shadows of trees swished from side to side, everlasting in their long lives. Now I realized the true extent to which I had been wrong, misunderstanding and foolish in my naivete.

Finally, I felt his arms taken away, and I heard the rustle of his clothes as he stood. Standing myself, I looked at him.

"I'm leaving tomorrow..."

I nodded, unable to say anything. I hoped he wouldn't notice my tears.

"Motoko... I know some of the girls back at Hinata-sou say I don't understand anything about you all. But... Gomen... Gomen nasai. This is something I have to do, something inside of me that needs to be answered. Right now, I can't answer anything that you might ask me, or tell me. I need to calm what's inside of my own heart first.

"I've been called dense before, but I've long since realized the feelings that peopel can hold. I understand, Motoko, you don't have to say anything. I'm just glad, despite this all, that you're still willing to help me..."

He turned away from me, finding himself almost collapsing emotionally. I never knew if he saw into the shadows of my eyes, and saw the watering of my own dark orbs.

We finished our evening out together in silence, taking the last few steps of stone to reach the now quiet dorm. I reached the safety of my own room, and sighed, collapsing ontop of the futon I slept on. Su had given up on waiting for me, and proceeded to find another place to sleep.

At least I could cry openly. Without being afraid of anything seeing my weakness.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well well well, it seems like Keitaro isn't so stupid when it comes to feelings at all. Let's see what happens next!

Also, remember to R&R! -Ky


	10. Golden Skies and Dreams

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: I don't own Love Hina. If I did, Keitaro wouldn't have married Naru. Anyways, Love Hina is property of Ken Akamatsu. This work is purely fiction and not influenced by the original author's (Akamatsu) whims.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Awww, thanks guys. Cough cough XD I know, Bob, it's hard for me to write the first person thoughts as well, because sometimes, when you write, the character is sort of explaining things. I only put the most important things into (') because otherwise, there'd be no form of narator. I know it sounds wierd, but I've understood first person writing to possess a hard time thinking and explaining things. Just remember than normal words can sometimes be thoughts, but they're not important enough to be used but for describing things.

Pfft, HinaGuy, c'mon man... You think I'd kill my third favorite character of all time? I love Mo-chan. -Hugs his version. She whacks him with nodachi.- Ow... No worries, I won't torment her any longer. The final episode WILL BE REVEALED! ... In more chapters to come. Now, will Motoko really stand around and let Keitaro see Naru? Or will she chase after him?

Anyways, I never expected to get so many reviews in one day. -Falls over And dies.- You guys are great. Even if the comments have been attacks on my stupidity, I don't care! I only have a few more days before the one month anniversary of this story. Weeee.

-Currently watching/reading:Listening to:

Chobits (Anime)Syunikiss - Malice Mizer

Vandread (Anime)

Tsubasa Resevoir Chronicles (Manga)Favorite Anime characters (Someone sent an e-mail and asked):

xxxHOLiC (Manga)(Female) 1.)Kagurazaka Asuna (Mahou Sensei Negima)

Mahou Sensei Negima (Manga)(Female) 2.)Nagase Kaede (Mahou Sensei Negima)

Love Hina Again (For the third time...) (Anime)(Female) 3.)Aoyama Motoko (Love Hina)

(Female) 4.)Sakurazaki Setsuna (Mahou Sensei Negima) -And-

(Female) 4.)Konoka Konoe (Mahou Sense Negima)

(Male) 5.)Li Syaoran (Tsubasa Resevoir Chronicles) -And-

(Male) 5.)Negi Springfield (Mahou Sensei Negima) -And-

(Male) 5.)Keitaro Urashima (Love Hina)

Curious, aren't some of us? Anyways, here's the next chapter, and Jamie, yep, I know it's short. It's been out for a month now. It'll get longer by the next month. XD And don't sweat it. Just start writing. I've never taken any classes, and my education only goes up to 8th grade. (Entering high school... Ewww!) Don't just sit there are read, place your thoughts on paper (or on the computer) too!

Ja

-Ky

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kokoro no Tsubasa

Wings of the Heart

Chapter 8

It was a beautiful morning the day Keitaro was to leave, the sky darkened by ethereal clouds of grey. I had been practicing the daily routines, gently moving the body as it was a tool of the soul. He had found me early in the morning, almost two hours before the usual time he woke up.

"I guess he couldn't sleep either," I muttered, not wanting to see him after what had occured the eve before.

But he said no word, instead, grasped his shinai in his hands, and proceeded to begin his routine as well. Strangely, his awkwardness had been eliminated the night before, his determination already setting him to finish this epoch of his life. His movements were smooth, graceful and yet powerful as he moved, shifting his balance, pivoting on his feet, extending his arms and retracting them as he moved his wrists to shift the position of the wooden sword.

I had yet to teach him anything that was contained within my family alone, as Keitaro was only beginning to advance into an intermediate level. But I realized, that perhaps in another year, he would become an adept student that could be sent away to study within the original environment of a Shinmei-Ryuu swordsman. Strange how I could almost imagine myself going with him, guiding him in his training, and he would teach me things in return...

I felt a furious blush come to me, cheeks lit with a burning sensation.

'Teach me what? Things like how to deal with people, or study for Toudai, no doubt.'

My inner voice would only laugh at me. 'Or perhaps what it is to be touched by bare skin, is more like it. Shame on you, thinking such thoughts!'

'Damn you! By the Gods... What have I become? I must purify these thoughts!'

Working to no avail, her tries at losing herself in the rhythms of her art did not succeed at drawing her mind away. Eventually, the fruitless attempt led to the inevitable question once again.

'So am I to follow him? Is it for me to do something so dishonorable?'

But it feels even worse to let him go...

'I told myself that I wouldn't let him leave me because I did not have to courage to tell him... I have to go, otherwise I'll never know... Courage... It can apply to anything. And this is one of the places I'll need it most.'

I sighed softly, realizing that the sky was already lightened, ready to embrace the warmth of the sun's early morning touch. I set the practice weapon down, sitting down upon the layered tiles of the roof.

I heard Keitaro's laugh. It seemed he was so carefree now, as he had once been...

'You were really amazing, Motoko. I've never seen someone move so fast, beautifully and with strength all at the same time. I wonder what made you work so hard just then?"

"Nothing, Urashima. I just felt I had miss some practice before, and needed to make up for it." Strange, to lie so much...

"Well... This is it then, isn't it?" His voice was quiet, almost as if he was whispering to himself.

Somehow I merely shook my head. The silence was welcoming.

Strange how the sun was to rise any minute, bringing about a sudden, amount of light as well. I felt, for the first time, how awkwardly romantic it was to sit here with him, someone who only called me a friend. I was surprised at my own thoughts.

As I turned my head to look at him, I found that he had settled himself right next to where I sat, waiting to see the beautiful, and yet ordinary occurance. But he sat there, watching... Watching it with me. Almost as if I had no control over them, I felt my right hand raise, and extend to where he sat. But the hand faltered, stopping as it came to a rest on his arm.

Surprisingly, he smiled softly, but did not look at me. I realized I had been staring, and turned around, but kept the hand against him. I felt warm fingers slide against mine, gently slipping in between my fingers. I knew that something would not prevent me now, as I felt my own heart pushing me two go closer to him, to merely enjoy how near he was. I felt my legs move of their own accord, raising me and my numb mind, and settling down right next to Keitaro.

I felt the hand that held mine slip away, only to return wrapped around me. I was surprised, and when suddenly pulled, I felt myself suddenly leaning against his chest, lightly toned from the constant workouts we had practiced together. I closed my eyes, knowing this was yet another dream. To feel his touch was something that was still foreign, beyond the line, despite all that had occured between us.

I didn't know whether to believe it or not. Had he feveloped his own feelings in the time that he had been my protector, the one to always save me from my own inability to cope with the feelings I held?

No, it was far too much of a dream come true to be real.

As I sat there, almost coming to tears by the thoughts I held, the blazing orb of light came forth, igniting the entire sky with the eternal colors of sunrise. His arms closed even tighter, and I realized that I had begun crying. The tears flowed freely, seeking to be released from the confused heart within me. And yet I also realized that this was no dream. That the man who held me within his protective arms was actually Keitaro, the one I harbored feelings for.

But I had a feeling he wouldn't come back. If he met with Naru, he would forget me. What was I, compared to the girl who had held his heart for so long? His promised girl was waiting for him. I could tell.

But we stayed together, merely enjoying the closeness of our bodies, close contact something that was no so far away now, but right here, at the present.

But I felt my eyesd close, as I became tired from all this that had happened to me. And without realizing it, I let the darkness overcome me.


	11. Aishiteru

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: I don't own Love Hina. It is property of Ken Akamatsu, and this fanfic is a work of fiction. Please do not involve it with the original manga and anime.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lol, chapter 8 was a bit messed. The top is kinda weird, but I guess you guys can read which goes where. Stupid text documents get rid of any formatting, etc. And someone asked me, isn't it wrong to have something so sagetory in the story? The truth is, in the anime Motoko is 15, and Keitaro is 20. But in this, three years have passed. One before Love Hina Again, and then one after Naru leaves Keitaro, and then one more after Keitaro gets better. So Motoko is at the legal age of 18, while Keitaro is 23.

Anyways, here's the chapter I promised, and HinaGuy, thanks. I guess you can tell, from what I've been writing, that that's what I've been doing this entire time. So it's good to know I was right the entire time I was writing this. Someday... I'll get more reviews than Hawker's 'Loss and Redemption' fanfic... And I have three more months to get 170 reviews. Ugh, talk about updating a crap load. His is a pure 20 chapters two, and quite long... And... LOL! Lemon scenes? Notice the rating man. But I'll write some if you want me to. You'll just have to ask them from me over email. That's about the best I can do. I don't think limes/lemons are any good without a developed plot, etc. But if I get enough people saying that, I could just bump the rating and add in the scenes, but that's everyone's choice.

Another little note as well: Within the story, any confessions of love I felt would better be placed with certain words rather than others due to the ways I've heard it. Also, I don't pretend to know Kyoto. I'm just thinking there're probably modernized, but small, homes nearby or in the mountains that are basically residential area away from the city. That's about it. If I'm wrong, don't tell me I didn't warn you. And I probably am wrong. Don't flame me. I can't take it. And if you've noticed the style in which Keitaro and Motoko talk are different. I've made Keitaro have more of a contracted, slangish form of speech, while Motoko's is formal. That's why it kinda seems weird when you read it out loud.

Note: This chapter is to be the conclusion of the first story arc as well as the first half of Kokoro no Tsubasa. Who will Keitaro's heart hold? The  
promised Naru, or the learning Motoko?

This Chapter is Dedicated to those who've brought Inspiration to I, the  
Writer, and is a Token of Appreciation for those Reviewers.  
Special Thanks To:

Jennyjennai - Your comments have been inspiring, knowing that someone out there's wishing EVERY writer well. Hope to see any writing you might come  
out with, in the future. Since the beginning, I've appreciated your  
presence. And I still do.

HinaGuy749 - Nice reviews, even if some of them were mean. But they have  
been apologized for. It's good to know you're experienced with many different fics, considering the reviews you've placed on some. Thanks for being there this entire way, and supporting the very first fanfic I've ever  
written, which was this one, right here.

Kei-kun - Thanks for those little comments. Nice to know you're still here.

Tulkas - My very first reviewer. Thanks, so much, for reading this. It's great to know there're those out there who're supporting me, even if they do threaten sometimes.

Migele - A new person to this growing list of people I have to thank. Your comments have been enlightening, and you might bring up good things in the  
future. And everyone else who has brought me into the light of writing regularly. Look for the second half of Kokoro no Tsubasa: when Keitaro and the one he  
has chosen begin to live together, what will happen?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------

Kokoro no Tsubasa  
Wings of the Heart

Chapter 9

"Where am I? And what is this place?"

'You are... Where you came...'

"I shouldn't have ran so far! Where is he?"

Strangely enough, there was something pulling at the corner of my vision, as if constantly trying to signify it wanted me to turn and look in its direction. But wherever I turned, there was nothing but the landscape. Old, and yet beautifully twisted trees lined in rows were on each side, giving way to a large, cobbled road that could easily allow ten men to pass abreast.

The grass about the trees were a brilliant emerald, gently swaying with those branches of the trees. Sakura blossoms dotted the skies, attached to the dark branches that they grew upon. They had yet to fall against the onslaught of the wind.

It was strange to find myself between these trees, standing still upon the smooth stones. I felt it as I moved, the sensation of each step. The wind was a gentle caress on my hands, softly passing by with only the slightest trace.

The sky was darkened, though, the sky blue that only belonged within the high places on the earth were covered by darkening clouds, leaving only parts of the struggling sky showing. But as time wore on, it became obvious that the clouds were winning. It was inevitable that the last patch of sapphire would be gone, leaving only the dominion of the angry clouds.

But it did not rain.

'I followed him here, but...'

There was soft laughter in my ears, ringing against the landscape. The echoes had come from a hill nearby, the winding lengths of the paved road coming to a stop at the base. I felt as if I knew the laughter though, the familiar tone at which it ran through the air.

But the laughter faded, and yet I was sure I was running in the right direction, finally reaching the base of the small hill. Beginning to ascend the grassy lump, I felt a sudden gust of wind, stopping only to let more come in its place. Soft pink petals flew by, their bodies curved, as if they were sailing upon the wind.

Strangely enough, the Sakura petals only added to the background of gray and green, sad and yet amazing in the splendor of nature's work. And so I stood, lost yet serene in this unbelievable, eternal place.

"Junjoukaren..." Softly breathing the thoughts that were in my mind.

But the smile which I held faltered, eventually fading as my eyes came upon a single, black figure among the swaying grass and sailing blossoms.

"Keitaro..." I felt my lips move slightly, whispering the words ever so softly. What had I come to do, but stop this meeting. This meeting between the man I loved and the woman he was promised to.

I began running, as fast as I could, wanting to reach him before she could be sighted. But to my surprise, as I neared the single standing figure, I realized that there were, in fact two bodies, placed against one another to form a single essence.

Black hair was visible against the lighter blue jacket he wore, his frame supporting the smaller one who leaned against him. Skirt ruffling, and brown hair gently swaying against the passing of wind as well, the two were holding this precious moment to themselves.

I stopped, feet coming to a halt by each other as I stood but a few steps from the couple. He held her, her face hidden by his arms. Her hands were folded against his chest, head slightly tilted upwards, as his eyes were gently guided down.

To call out any word at all was impossible, the words always catching within my throat, unable to express themselves. There was a faint emptiness from within, the initial pain at having to chase after him fading away to only the numb feeling which remained.

But this feeling was not foreign. I remember it, from all that time ago, even before the time when Keitaro had become hard to deal with. When he had come to aid me, help me to train against the challenge Tsuruko had placed in front of me. But after I had succeeded in meeting the requirements, I found myself thinking, thoughts caused by those feelings from within.

Now it was the same. It wasn't the feeling that there was something missing, like one would feel when they gave someone unrequited love, but as if there was to be a person by their side. Now I realize what it truly means to have such feelings. I was seeking something that could never be reached, as if it was a quest to enter one of the sacred Buddhist mountains, protected by wards from all around.

But my eyes continued to keep themselves on the two before me, vain efforts made to close them and turn away. I felt the watering of my eyes, and I blinked several times, but the wetness only became worse. I realized that more tears came from within me, this time as if it was a flood that was beginning to burst.

But it was silent, except for the faint whistling of wind against nature, gentle in its caress. It seemed like an eternity before they moved, but their embrace was kept. His arms circled around her, and she took a step closer to him.

His arms tightened in their embrace, but refused to acknowledge me beside them. But I was within earshot of their words.

"Naru... Please... You don't have to cry... I'm here..." His voice was soft against the wind, barely able to heard by my straining ears.

"I-I... Was s-so afraid-d that... That y-you wouldn't c-come... And... And... L-leave me... To s-stay with the others..." Her voice was even softer, but still able to be heard if I tried my hardest.

"I would never have done something like that, I thought you knew me... I told you those things, but I could understand why you ran... You were afraid..."

There was a slight evaporating of the evanescent feelings within me as I heard that statement, my hopes rising.

'Did he say something to frighten her away? He never told us why she left... Then?'

"... But I still love you, my heart still belongs to you from that day so long ago, when we had first saw each other at Hinata-sou... I wonder if you ever knew, or if you did, if you ever remembered..."

"Keitaro..." She breathed against him, laying her head against his chest for support. "There's someone watching..."

His face broke out in a small smile. "I don't care... If someone else sees and hears that we're together like this, then they know. Right now, all I want you to do is forget what you did and come back with me. Nevermind what happened in the past, just please come back..."

And suddenly it broke, the restraints keeping those tears in check. Waterfalls poured their burdens, coming down to drop onto the emerald grass that covered the dirt fields. And still my body refused the commands of my mind, my thoughts trying to scream their way out, to tell them that I was here.

To tell Keitaro that I loved him.

"I can't... This is-sn't real... N-no one would l-like me... It's like w-when they s-said I'm v-violent and disgusting... Y-you're just s-saying these th- things..."

There was a moment of silence, but I knew Keitaro had said something after Naru. Something that I could not hear. His lips moved once, then twice. I saw her head suddenly jerk upwards, the tears she had been crying flying from their places at the corner of her eyes to sparkle against the faint light that shone now, driving the dark clouds away.

And they say love hurts. This isn't just pain.

"Koishiteru... Keitaro..."Naru's confession could actually be heard, a orbs continued to look into those eyes that I wanted to look into. The eyes belonging to the man I wanted to cry against. But for some reason, I couldn't bring myself to ruin this, for I realized why she had finally said those words.

He had confessed also. He had told her, just now, that he loved her as well.

I finally was able to remove my eyes, closing them as soon as I saw their lips seeking each other's, bringing them closer to the kiss that belonged to any who liked one another in that way.

And although it was an eternity of darkness before I opened my eyes, I found them still together, as if they were one, lips touching softly as they shared something that ran deep within them. The light had come through, shining upon the blossoms which flew in the sky. But I realized something as my eyes focused on the landscape, this time containing the couple.

The Sakura blossoms were no longer beautiful.

I sat bolt upright, eyes wide as a scream ripped itself from my throat. It was an anguished cry, long and shrill as it manifested itself as the words that had refused to come from within me. Finally, I realized what had truly transpired. A dream had shaken me, the background chosen because of childhood memories. Now that I was able to think about the nightmare that had just passed before my eyes, it seemed that my imagination had played its part in warning me.

I found myself dressed, and in a room different that mine. The walls and floor where the same color, the furniture of the same design. But I slept on a thicker futon, the blankets thinker than my own. Then I realized I was in Keitaro's room, and remembered the little morning confrontation we had held.

But the sudden, horrible dream was a signal that I was already late. The cold sweat on my palms only caused me to push myself harder, springing up and then running down the steps to the living room of the large, girl's dormitory where I stayed.

Rushing open the door, I burst forth to find myself running. Heart pounding against heaving chest, I finally reached the bullet train which would take me to Kyoto. This was my one and only chance to find him, even stop him, from anything that might occur between the two. I was tired of being weak. Even if I would never understand the power that these feelings held, I would be sure to find them with the one I loved.

Spending the last amount of yen I had currently, I did not bother to carry anything with me as I took the ticket. The train would leave in five minutes. As it was afternoon, the inside of the train was quite congested, filled with people. The train had began speeding already, forcing me roughly into the seat.

But it didn't matter at all, for I hardly noticed. The seat next to mine was empty, so I was allowed time to look out the windows of the swift machine, carrying its burden to lands that were too far to travel otherwise, unless by plane.

It was not long before I found myself within Kyoto, where I had been raised as a swordswoman as according to family tradition. The station was unfamiliar, but the streets well known even for someone like me, who had not returned for four years.

But I did not know where that place within my nightmare was. I knew that it was close to the mountains where my mother and father had trained Tsuruko and I. I remember a paved road that large and winding, but the trees that had outlined it had once borne no fruits of nature, blossoms having yet to grow upon their sacred branches.

Deciding to take a blind stab at fate, I allowed myself to wander about the city, until I reached and area where hills dotted the landscape beyond the city. Realizing that there was a very large amount of grassland slowly merging with the city, I began to seek a place where a paved or cobbled road winded into the country side.

It was far into the afternoon before I finally found a wide path originating between two apartments and a street, leading over a fairly high hill and then into the horizon. I was surprised that such a thing existed, the rows of Sakura trees had yet to be seen, as the path was covered by bushes on the sides, rather than any twisting forms of trees.

It was hard to finally step upon this hard ground, but as I did, I felt determination wash over me, both guiding and yet pushing me to find him before it was too late. I ran for as far as I could, cresting the hill and coming back down to realize something that made me almost groan with annoyance.

There were another two paths, branching off from the city and entering the country side. There were still houses down all the paths, and they proceeded to branch out even further among the smaller country homes, a nice and peace residential area away from the bustle of the city.

I found myself among the small one or two story houses that were gently living their own, separate lives. I decided to seek for Sakura trees, but only found myself lost among this unknown neighborhood. Realizing I had brought my weapon as a habit, I knew I did not have to be afraid of any assailants.

But eventually I had to ask directions. The woman was nice, with a gentle smile on her face as she pointed out that this was not the only place that came out from the outskirts of Kyoto. It was, in fact, one of the many clusters of houses who have been allowed to be placed away from the city itself for a more peaceful style of living.

"Would you know if there are... Trees planted on the side of the paths, Sakura trees to be exact." "Ahhh, well, if you go that way-" The woman pointed in a south-eastern direction from the point where I was standing and talking to her. "-and you'll pass by two groups before you'll find some homes quite different from these. It's there that the original designers planted those beautiful trees.

"And we only have bushes too," She answered with a smile.

"Arigatou gozaimasu..." I blurted quickly, before running. And I could've sworn I heard her say something similar to: 'Ahhh, the youth of the young.' I only chuckled to myself, for I wondered if I would ever be able to become such a homely woman rather than the person I am now.

'That's probably why Keitaro would only recognize me as someone who has feelings for him I'm so far from the image of a perfect woman, so much worse than...

'No, this isn't the time to reminisce about who I am and why. I have to find him before... Before who knows what...'

The grass flattened beneath the more comfortable shoes I wore, having quickly chosen my one and only pair of shoes that could be used to run in this fashion. It was not long before I reached my destination, breathing hard from the physical trial I had just gone through. Still, I did not tire, and neither did I feel any pain from running so much.

I had to reach the goal I set for myself, or how was I to find anything within a sea of lost things that could have been?

I finally realized I had found my destination, standing on the path, some people already beginning to search for their dinner ingredients. And so I raced down the cobbled way, hoping that all was not too late. But I held doubt within me, for I never knew even if this was the place. It seemed likely, for her family lived in a region close to this. But to find them would be a challenge among the grassy hills that were the background of a small part of the Kyoto region.

I realized that this was almost as if it was the same from the dream I had, the only difference was the sky, brilliant in the blue of its color. Beautifully bringing about the contrast between the earth and sky, and the horizon where it meets.

The trees themselves were already blossoming, the pink petals flying their unknown paths in the world. The wind was blowing the same direction, as if pushing me to go forth and do all that I could. Realizing that the blossoms had already started to fall, I hurried.

'I can't tell... If they've already blossomed... Does that mean... No... That would mean I am too late.'

Finally I found myself over the top of the hill, having run from the gray stones to reach the grassy field. In the distance there were quite a few buildings, those had been excluded from the vision.

I saw only one figure again, Keitaro, standing by himself among the swaying stalks. But as I drew closer, I noticed, as what was with the nightmare that I had seen, that she was already within his embrace, their arms drawn about each other. Her hair could not be seen, the wind blocked by Keitaro himself. But Naru was obviously holding onto him, and... And he was comforting her as well.

I realized the futility of coming here, of trying to win over someone who could never share the feelings I held. I felt the tears come, just as had been predicted, the drops falling onto the ground, to be taken in by the unknowing fruit of nature's desire.

My feet refused to move, keeping me still, a lone figure in gray against the eternal surroundings of this place. Still, I never found something that had been so beautiful so disgusting... Forever would my heart hold the memory of this enchanting environment, only to be shattered by the realization of love not returned.

I could've taken a few steps, then reached out and touch him, to stop him from going any further. But it would've done nothing to change what these two had.

I could take no more. I found more silent tears, but the voice I held broke. A strangled whisper came from my lips, uttering a single word.

"K-Keitaro..."

I saw something in his form change, a sudden stiffness in his body. Even if he heard, I did not want to stay to hear him say that Naru would always be the one he would love. That he would only think of me as someone he could talk to more than others, someone who was only a friend.

I turned, hurrying as I flew over the ground to get away from all this pain and hurt. But then I heard his voice, loud and calling. At first I did not know what he said, but then I realized he was calling my name. But I did not stop to listen.

"Motoko! Damn it, stop running!"

I had to. I had to run, to be far away from one of the worst dreams that could possibly come true. But fate would place itself between me and where I wanted to be. My foot caught against a stone on the ground, the uneven surface causing me to fall as I ran, landing on the crest of the hill.

But just as I tried to stand, my foot could not find a holding against the slanted surface, the grass providing something to simply slip upon. My left foot came out from beneath, suddenly forcing my body downwards, only to land and begin rolling somewhat.

Someone grasped my arm, stopping me from ending up in a heap at the bottom of the hill. Suddenly, I felt two arms bringing me up, helping me as I tried to stand. But I was tired, and I simply settled to be left on my knees, sitting on the dry grass and dirt of the hill.

I knew who had just helped me again, the black hair and glasses, the newly found strength in his arms. Keitaro had finally caught up to me. A sudden sharp pain resulted, striking me repeatedly where my heart was. I felt cold, numb as I stood, feeling so vulnerable to the emotions from within.

"Don't look... Don't look at me... K-Keitaro..." The flowing of tears came unchecked once again, flowing freely.

"Dakishime tai no ni..." He said, simply. Keitaro set himself down, but on higher ground.

Before I could respond, I felt his presence against me, holding me against him. I wanted to break free, to fly forth and never return to this nightmare, but I held no strength. I was hopeless, on my knees and wondering how would this numbness would end. Nothing was with me anymore, so all I could do was simply stay in his arms, yet cursing that he would do such a thing as comfort me when he himself was the source of all this pain.

"Onegai... Please, no..." I whispered against him.

"Listen to me, Motoko... That wasn't what you thought it was..."

But I felt anger from within me at this. Was he trying to make excuses?

'What would it be then? Some excuse to tell me that she would just be coming back, and wanted to apologize beforehand?'

He lifted one hand, and placed it on my head, gently stroking the black hair that fell down to my back. His reply was not what I thought it was.

"I have no excuses at all. What you saw was me comforting her. She... She told me that she loved me. I don't understand why, but I guess she came to understand herself after being away for so long. And so, she started to cry. All she thought about was how she had been so selfish, causing everyone, especially me, trouble, even pain, after leaving.

"I told her everything was alright, that I was there to be with her. Someone who she could rely on to help her during something like this.

"But she asked me. She said I had to answer only one question she had. It was: 'Will you still care for me in the way you had? For so long, I've failed to understand myself, failed to return what you gave. But can I still receive what I have been, but this time return it?'"

I felt betrayed, that these few days he would lead me to realize what these feelings where, only to crush them himself. Still, I listened, making no sound.

"And... I told her... I couldn't." His voice was soft, gentle as the caress of the wind.

I had to shake my head. There was no chance that he had actually done that. To forsake the feelings of that which he had loved so long, seemed to strange in my mind. But I stopped as I felt his other hand, which had been holding me, now placed under my chin. Gently, he tilted my head upwards, so I could see his eyes.

"But it was all because, I realized who I held close to me now. The person who I wanted to be with, to protect, to hold, and to comfort, the person who was always on my mind from the days when she had begun to help me.

"I couldn't love her back the way I had, because..." I felt his hesitation, and I felt it was as if he was searching himself for something.

"Koishiteru, Motoko... I'm in love with you."

I felt my eyes close while a soft, delicate feeling from within me, rising to overthrow the tyranny of pained feelings. Then I felt his lips touch mine, and felt myself enjoying to softness of his lips, pressed against my own. I leaned forward slightly, pressing me against him even more.

Finally I realized what it was to be loved. And it gave me far greater strength than anything ever would. It was simply... Magic. Like the Sakura blossoms. Like us being together.


	12. Easing into a New Life

---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: I don't own Love Hina. Really, if you ever though that, I'd slap you. XDDD Oh, and Ken Akamatsu owns Love Hina, Mahou Sensei Negima, and A.I. Love You. Don't let anyone say otherwise. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: Whooohhhh! I'm finally back. I hope I can change this things around, maybe make it more comical. Anyways, as asked for by some reviewers, I'll write limes and lemons if you want me to. We can do a vote, again. Yeah, I realize these two are a couple now, but the problem is that I want to develope the entire: "Motoko dosen't know anything past that two people kiss and... Yeah." thing so there's still something that needs to be slowly formed between the two. Anyways, here it is. Update: Ewww. I was going to update two days ago, but then I got in a biking accident (front wheel fell off going over a curb) and skinned my entire elbow, so I wasn't allowed to move my elbow too much, so I couldn't use the mouse. Now it's all scabbing. XDDDD!!!! Anyways, enjoy. This took me forever to write because me and my friends were being high. Fun, ain't it?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kokoro no Tsubasa  
Wings of the Heart

Chapter 10

Surrealism. To define such a thing as imagination is quite a task. To say that these things in the mind were merely created by oneself for one's own entertainment is almost as if attacking those artists of the world. But like the paintings, can it come true? Can things of the mind form to become one with that which obtains a breath of reality? So if this does come true, will something tangible now be understood? Will we be able feel this with the feelings of the soul?

For someone such as I, Aoyama Motoko, there is quite a challenge in being able to understand something that seemed like a mere myth from within, something that was only heard and seen, never felt or touched. I felt the reaction of both my heart and mind, working furiously to try and understand that from which came pouring in. Those few hours ago felt so awkward whenever I tried to reminisce of that time. Of that eternity.

Gentle were the drops, the raining never relenting in its constant barrage. There was a soft splattering sound as they came, freefalling to some unknown destination. The sky was dark, clouds blocking all the power of the light, seeking to cover all those below with a curtain of depression. My hands were placed on the chrome handle of the wooden door, which was the final obstacle between us and the room. It had been quite a surprise when Keitaro had asked me to stay with him on something similar to a vacation.

Indeed, his mind wasn't so focused that he did not forget to call the others, back at Hinata-Sou. Strangely, Shinobu had fainted on the phone when she heard that Keitaro and I were over in Kyoto. Naru had decided the would return to Hinata-Sou, rather than stay in Kyoto. I couldn't help but feel as if she only went back to get her items, then leave...

But it was quite interesting how Mitsune had taken over, and told them none of them wanted to journey all the way over here for a small, one or two day vacation. And yet, it was not much of a plausible excuse. Mitsune would have loved the chance to find more liquors to drink...

Still, we both decided that something over there was affecting them. But, unfortunately, when we arrived at the station, all but one of the tracks had been closed for maintenance the tunnels they passed, leaving a crowded platform for the remaining train. Instead of waiting for the next trip that was no full, we decided to simply stay for the night.

At first, Keitaro was willing to pay for both our rooms, but I told was reluctant to force him to pay such things. I was so firm in my insisting that was share a room that I never realized the implications that could occur in such conditions. At the time, it only seemed reasonable seeing as I did not have much spending on me. I would have to find a job when I returned...

A soft chuckle occured behind me, and then a hand was placed on the one I had placed on the door handle. Suddenly, force pushed both my hand, then caused the handle to turn, opening the door to the simple hotel room.

I felt a gentle push against my back. "At this rate, we wont even have a chance to sleep in the room... I asked if they had two beds in the room, so there wont be any... Occurances. Go on."

His voice was soft, yet full of amusement. Blushing midly, I stepped into the room, then, as the wall gave way, to view the beds. But instead, my eyes widened, and a small gasp came, uncontrolled. There was, infact, only one bed. One. It seemed like the image would repeat in my mind, but it stopped when I heard yet another laugh.

"I can't believe they would do such a thing! The front desk clerk must have misunderstood me when I asked for two beds..." He walked past me, and sat on the bed. "At least it's comfortable. I'll sleep on the floor."

I sighed, shaking my head. Since he paid for the room, at least he should get the bed. "No, I will. After all, you deserve more of the luxuries in this room."

But he merely smiled. "I wouldn't be much of a person if you slept on the floor when I was the one who had invited you to come stay the night."

But I refused. "We were thinking the same thing, so it's every part my idea as yours."

"Ahhh, indeed, and yet..." He paused, then looked at me. "A woman such as yourself sleeping on the floor wouldn't be so... Graceful, now would it? Especially when we'll have to ask for a few blankets to brought up. So you might as well let me. I'm used to such things."

Keitaro's grin showed me that he could remember fond memories of times that had forced him into sleeping outside his normally comfortable bed. I didn't want to ask what the reasons were, so instead, I couldn't help but let out a small chuckle myself.

"I see... Fine, you win. But I warn you, I move far too much in these western beds. Why did we come to a modernized hotel without futons, anyways?" I didn't know if he perfered these kinds of beds to the average futon or not, but I found these tall sleeping implements that held the... 'matress' quite an intricate piece of work, even though it made the altitude far too high for a good night's sleep.

"You're right, I never thought of it. I never realized, this being Kyoto, that we would find ourselves in a room like this one. I'll ask for a futon."

I told him I was going to use the shower first, and went in. As I attempted to lock the door, I realized the lock did not work. The door would keep opening by itself, leaving only the curtains to cover the person showering. I felt a sense of foreboding come over me, and instinctively, I reached for the... Nothing attached to my waist.

"I left it back in my room." I muttered, remember that I didn't know much hand-to-hand combat. This would end up disastrous, as usual... "Ura-" I stopped. Perhaps it was better to term him by his first name? Such as when... My mind went back to that time a few minutes before, when we had walked back, together, into the city.

My thoughts were focused on how things had changed in such a small amount of time. How something could just... Happen so fast. How the world can change from being inside out to almost perfect. Still, my mind wandered backwards, to the moment where I had fallen. I never expected such a thing to happen to me, something that could be seen in plenty of comical movies had caused me to find something that I have always been seeking...

Suddenly, I realized a voice was calling me, and now dressed in merely underwear and the bandages that I used to bind my breasts, for I had forgotten to take them off before I had come chasing after Keitaro, and began panicking. But, I did not have the chance to cover myself, as I accidentally stepped half on the rug, it moved the furry thing against the tiles, causing me to fall. Keitaro, having thought that I had not begun showering yet, pushed open the door, only to find me sitting awkwardly.

Realizing how I was placed, sitting with the my legs opened more than they should, I quickly covered myself, managing to blush as well, considering the heat in my face. But instead, Keitaro's head retreated, almost as if he would nosebleed, as the classic stories would, when men saw women in such... Accidents.

"Ow! Gomen ne, Motoko! I - Ow! - Didn't know you were still changing!" Keitaro's words rushed out, like a fountain bursting.

Quickly standing, and grabbing a shirt we had bought earlier as spare clothing along with a towel, then putting them on, I poked my head out. "Ura- Keitaro?" I found him rubbing his head on the floor with his back to me. Suddenly, he jumped up.

"Errr... I swear, it wasn't on purpose! Kami-sama... Onegai, don't hurt me!" His hands came up in defense, covering his face and chest, palms outward. His eyes were closed, giving him a comical figure as he stood on one foot, the other raised to cover another vital area as well.

Unable to hold back, I began laughing again. His eyes opened, looked around, then realized it had been a natural reaction. He began laughing as well.

Since that little incident, the stress eased as we both finished our turns in the restroom and ate a very late dinner. A tatami mat came, with a futon to be placed on top, as well as a few extra blankets. Rooms ervice apologized for the inconvenience, and left. And we both simply got in bed, and stared at the darkness of the room. We both knew that it was not that easy to sleep.


	13. Eternity's Silence: Contemplation

I forgot a Disclaimer last time. Haha.

Disclaimer: Really, you can guess what's supposed to go here, seeing as I'm too lazy to type it all out.  
Author's Note: Woot, deciding to try out a new form of formatting, that will hopefully not screw me up with the lines and everything. -Cough.- Anyways, here's the next chapter. I'm getting lazy writing these things. XD So I think I'm ganna update less frequently but with longer chapters. I've been having so much crap with the homework I get lately. It's annoying. . Now, on with the show. Also, I've just now realized, that I keep switching 'Kokoro' around in the title, repeating myself in stupid ways. I've decided to simply use the word: 'Spirit' or essence, as it's the term of the body, mind, and soul added together.

I'm making stupid comments again... Wooh, I need mental help.

Gomen, all, this is getting to a part where I need to put in the alone time again. I thought this would be a good scene for Motoko to think. Sorry it it's a bit slow and mushy. . But I need to support the angst genre a bit.

This chapter's reallllllllyyyyyy short. I've been slow on updates because I've been playing DDR. And my mind is really beginning to form a block again, seeing as I'm going to have to include Naru's revenge, via Kitsune.

Oh, and motoko lover!, calm... XD Haha, well that's 1 vote for the lemons. Remember to tell me if you want it or not.

And one final note: Thanks to my new pre-reader, who scares me sometimes... Anyways, THANKIES KLUNKY-POO! (That's his nickname, haha.)

[Update 5-13-2009]The author has gone back through his previously written story (I wrote this story five years ago), and has taken out the separate author's notes and has decided to change the status of this story to complete. Enjoy the last bit of the story.

Kokoro no Tsubasa  
Wings of the Heart

Final Chapter

Lazy was the night, barely moving in its torpor, unknowing what the definition of time is. It's interesting how I can never think of the night or day as many others picture it. To me, they're not simply periods of time, but rather channels that generate different feelings, and affect the mind as, say, different temperatures would.

But this time, I couldn't help but listen to the soft sounds of his breathing, exhaling and inhaling against the still night air. It was strangely cold, although I knew it was warm under the soft covers of the bed, I felt chilly in the aspect that somehow I was missing something to keep me alight.

It's possible that I was merely yearning for another body beside mine.

But I didn't like the way my mind worked when it came to that idea.

It was that ingenious voice within myself again. I appreciated it as a little someone who reminded me that there was something besides reasonable logic. Simply put, without it, I never would have seen past the logic that's always there.

Yet, is it wrong to talk to myself, for I know I was and still am?

'Yes. You're mental.'

Softly, I let a slight laugh through the still air, realizing that it was my own stupidity taking a prod at my more logical mind. Yes, I, the great swordswoman that resided in Hinata-Sou could indeed be stupid.

The harder it is for you to admit something, the more you wish it was true. Indeed, it was true, to have something so close and yet so far away.

He was asleep though, body tossing and turning occasionally as he muttered incomprehensible phrases in his sleep. As I sat myself up against the wooden front of the high bed, I noticed the faint, evanescent moonlight shine down upon his face, leaving the man to be glorified by its touch.

A soft, dull stiffness came to my breast, feeling as if it was there to stay. The night was beginning to age, as its more visible part of the endless cycle drew to a close. The room was peaceful, as there were no active occupant in other rooms, doing all those things...

Making those noises...

I shook my head softly, allowing a faint smile to tug at the corners of my neutral face. Orbs continued to watch Keitaro as he slept, my eyes viewing the gentle breathing puncturing the eternity which surrounded us. To think that I have supplanted enmity with love of this man, his kind soul to teach me the nature of love.

And he told me he was in love with me. Me. Someone who had caused him so much pain for so long. How long am I to hold myself together like this? Before I become entangled within his embrace, seeking for a touch, soft yet passionate in its enflaming properties.

And I haven't told him I loved him.

Simply deciding that I couldn't sleep in a bed designed in such a fashion, I gently lifted my legs off the soft, angelic white sheets and placed my feet in the slippers they had given. Soft feet tread upon carpeted ground as I stood myself up, wearing a simple night gown. By the time I reached his sleeping form, I realized there was nothing to prevent him from seeing the more embarrassing parts of me.

But I simply shrugged it off.

Gently placing my hands on the warm, familiarly styled futon and tatami mat, I leaned close to his ear, whispering to him against his slumber.

"Keitaro... Move over please?"

As if he had been awake, the sleeping man acquiesced to her suggestion, turning his form so that his face would be looking at the ceiling when he awoke.

Even though I realized how awkward this seemed, as soon as I managed to place myself against him as he slept, I found it far easier to close my eyes and rest. I felt one arm drape across my shoulders, as well as a soft murmur of my name on his lips, and knew that his dreams were sweet. A soft grin etched on my tired form, I began to realized how much I needed to rest.

Realizing what I had thought of before, I kissed him softly on the lips, causing Keitaro to speak something in his slumber.

My eyes closed, and I felt the emotional weight of sleep begin bearing down on me. And as I shifted slightly to become closer to his body, my mind made me speak of the words I had been struggling with for so long.

"Aishiteru, Keitaro..."

Giving in, I titled my head so that it rested on the pillow by his neck, hands folded against his chest on the futon. But before I finished my own contemplations, I could've sworn I saw his image, beautiful and smiling, as if he had known what I had said.


End file.
